


Sparkler

by Bonerstew



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonerstew/pseuds/Bonerstew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull runs into a hot piece of ass one night and their relationship goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkler

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit for this AU I've created. I hope to write more from it. Also note I wrote this one for my class as well. Also Bull's name in this is a pun on ben-hassrath, im sorry if you dont like it <3

The night had been a blur; a random house party where whether or not he had been invited didn’t matter to The Iron Bull. There, music and drinks were free, much better than the arm and leg it cost for club drinks.  
Bull had spent most of the night with the kid he ended up taking home. The kid had started it by grinding on him in those ridiculous tight pants he had been wearing. Besides the drinks his mouth had been occupied by his partner’s, making his obscene pants all the more ridiculous.

 

Banging in the kitchen woke him up with a groan, not sure if it was sleep deprivation or the hangover causing the ache in the back of his head. He moved the smaller body off of his and headed into the kitchen, pulling his on boxers.  
“Really, Krem.” His voice rough and raw, his roommate looks up from the dishwasher.  
“What do you mean? I’m doing your chores.”   
“Oh, yeah. Thanks Cookies and Krem.” Bull reaches into the fridge and retrieves two bottles of water.  
The room to Bull’s door swings open and its nighttime guest stumbles out in one of Bull’s oversized shirts, his hair a mess from sleep. Damn. Bull had to restrain himself from dragging him back to bed.  
“You going to introduce me, Bull?” He could hear the smile in Krem’s voice. He knew as well as Bull did that he rarely learnt the name of anyone Bull brought to bed.  
“It’s Dorian.” He introduced himself to the roommate and turned to look up at Bull. “And yours was?” Dorian asked a little coldly, causing Krem to drop the bowl he was putting away. Bull was stunned.  
“Iron Bull, but people just call me Bull.”  
“Well, it was nice meeting you, Iron Bull.” His eyes looked over the large man’s body slowly.

 

Friday night, Dorian’s phone buzzes. He smirks seeing it’s Bull, asking him out. Dorian arrives at one of the shabbiest bars he had ever been too, not that he went to many dive bars in the first place. Dorian heard Bull before he saw him, telling a story loudly and laughing, having obviously already had a few drinks. A large arm snaked around Dorian as he is about to sit down, and he got pulled into Bull’s lap, without the big man missing a beat of the story he was currently telling.  
“Glad you made it.” Bull kissed him once his story was over. “Let me introduce you to the gang.” Dorian looks around the table of Bull’s companions and felt out of place among the rough and tumble group. During that night Dorian the rest of Bull’s friends and how they all knew each other from the Qun Comity College. Dorian also learnt that night that Bull had a thing for nicknames.  
“You see when I was little,” he paused as Krem remarked that he would have been a calf. “Like I was saying, when I was young I was still twice the size of everyone else my age, so I got roped into sports and every one just started to call me nicknames and finally one stuck.” He took a long drink.

 

Dorian woke up to the blaring of the alarm in his ears and Bull’s cock hard against the cleft of his ass. He groaned and tried his best to ignore the noise.   
“Mm, Bull.” He pushed against the bigger man whose grip only tightened around him.  
Krem entered the room, giving off some very annoyed vibes before ripping the alarm clock out of the wall and pouring a bottle of water over Bull’s sleeping form.  
“What the fuck, Krem! I told you to stop doing that,” he yelps, waking with a start.  
“Your alarm was annoying me, Chief. Time to get up. You know, work and shit.” Krem walked out grumbling about Bull under his breath.  
“You okay, Dorian?” he asked, kissing him. “Dammit, Krem, now my bed is all wet, and my Dorian.” He pouted as much as a man his stature could.  
“I’m fine Bull, just a little damp is all.” He moved out of Bull’s lap and began to pick up his discarded clothes from the floor and throw them on Bull’s laundry pile. He knew that they would be washed and put away in the drawer that Bull had cleared out for Dorian’s clothes. It was completely unspoken, and had all began when Dorian had left his underwear at Bulls, little white silk briefs. Without a word he washed them and left them out until the next time Dorian had come over. Every time he came he left more clothes that would be neatly folded in the dresser.  
Dorian got dressed looking very prim as always, while Bull pulled on yesterdays pants.  
“You need a ride?” Bull sniffed a shirt before putting it on. Bull asks every morning and Dorian always gracefully declined, although Bull does walk him down to the street and kiss him goodbye.

Normally Dorian got so many text messages from Bull throughout the day that he would start to get annoyed, but it never really reached the point where he had to tell him to stop. It was cute even if he did get into trouble with his teachers. Dorian restarted his phone and checked for an update just in case something is wrong with the phone, but there was still no text for Bull. Okay, maybe he just forgot his phone. He texts Bull, after no response he went to bed, his mind a buzz trying to think of a reason why Bull would be giving him the silent treatment.

It was the same the next day: no texts. By lunch, Dorian didn’t even bother checking his phone, leaving it in his bag. His bag vibrated a few minutes later and he quickly dug through it. He looks but doesn’t recognize the number.  
“Dorian?” Krem’s shaken voice caused him to grip the phone tighter. “Dorian? Are you there?”  
“Yeah, yeah, Krem? Is something wrong? Is it Bull?” The knot in his stomach grew.  
“Yes, It’s Bull.” Dorian had to sit down, he was trembling.  
It was what Dorian had feared as he walked into the hospital. He had always hated hospitals. Krem was waiting for him in the entranceway, pacing with a grim look on his face.  
“Finally.” He pulled Dorian into a hug, which thoroughly surprised him. Krem explained to Dorian what had happened as they sit waiting for the doctor, nurse, basically anyone who would tell them Bull’s status. It had happened shortly after Dorian and Bull left the other morning during the downpour. Bull’s truck had hydroplaned and caused him to run a red light. His pickup had been totaled by a big rig.

It felt like years to Dorian, waiting in the uncomfortable chairs, his clothes still damp from the rain. Krem had nodded off in the chair next to him. Unable to sit any longer, he stood up to stretch his back and legs and head for the bathroom.  
Dorian was on his way back—he’d tried to use the hand dyer on his clothes—when a nurse approached him holding a clipboard. “You’re here for a Mr. Ben Harrison, right?”   
“Mr. Harrison, I don’t know who that is. I’m here for my boyfriend!” The word felt comfortable on his tongue. “He was in a car accident.”  
“Big guy? Yeah, he’s awake. He asked for someone fitting your description. Dorian, right?” Dorian nodded and was led back to a room. The nurse left to go inform Bull’s roommate.

Bull had seen better days. The entire left side of his body was covered in deep purple bruises and cuts, from what Dorian could see on the skin not covered in bandages. Bull looked over at Dorian as he stepped into the room.   
“You should see the other guy,” Bull joked, and like an idiot laughed until he started to moan in pain.  
Dorian was so close to hitting him. “I don’t know what happened and then Krem called and I—” Dorian started to tremble and cry.   
“Hey, hey, Dorian doesn’t cry. Look, I’m okay, I’m fine.”   
“No, you’re not fucking fine. Look at you, you’re a mess. Bull, I’m just happy your not—”   
Bull used his good arm to pull Dorian closer to the bed and kiss him, shutting him up.

 

Krem came in after he woke up, really pissed off. He yelled at Bull for a bit, but could see he wasn’t really mad at Bull, just upset about the whole thing. Bull did his part, he listened to Krem’s shouting and once he was done, Bull had put his hand on Krem’s and just smiled.

For the next month, Dorian made it to the hospital every day after class and would sit with Bull through his recovery. The crash had heavily affected the left side of his body, that arm and leg in a cast along with a set of broken ribs. All those things could be repaired, but not his eye.   
He would tell Dorian months after the accident how absolutely scared he had been. Being an athlete he had gotten used to bones breaking, but waking up with half his sight had been terrifying.   
It was a good while before Bull was released and was back home on the couch, making Krem bring him his pills when Dorian’s hawed up.   
“I wanted to ask you, is your name Ben” Bull laughs ending with a little cough.   
“Yeah, yeah. It never suited me”   
“I like Bull better”  
“I know you do” He smirks and winks  
“Are you winking or blinking? I can’t tell with the eye patch” Bull smiles and wraps his less bruised arm. Krem left not needing to watch over Bull while his boyfriend was there. So that sat, watching The Smurfs, Bull chuckling from him drugged state.   
“I got one for you, Dorian”  
“One what?” Dorian relaxes into Bull’s side, getting jostled slightly with every laugh.   
“A nickname, I wanted to think of a perfect one. It took all this time but I got a good one. From now on you will be Sparkler”  
Dorian outwardly sighs. “That’s awful Bull, just terrible. Maybe think of one when you’re not high”   
“No, no. It’s perfect” His good hand pulls Dorian’s chin towards him so their lips almost touch. “Because, you light up my world” They kiss gently and slowly at first building up momentum.   
Krem finds to the two asleep and naked, spooning on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope to write more <3


End file.
